


Seeing Double

by rageisnotemo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance has figured it out, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shiro mcregrets life, anyway enjoy my bs, clone keith - Freeform, clone keith au, everyone's alive i promise, klance, mostly fluff okay, the clone is a bitch tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageisnotemo/pseuds/rageisnotemo
Summary: “Keith Kogane, 18 years, has been presumed dead.”Shiro didn't expect that sentence to fuck him up as badly as it did, but here he was; crying on the floor with a tub of ice cream.He kept telling himself that they would find him, that he would get the good outcome of all the kidnapping incidents. But, maybe it was too much to ask.God, he would do anything to get his half-brother back.Then it occurred to him. Maybe, just maybe, Shiro could get Keith back by building… a clone of him. Something that could fill in for Keith.At the time, it sounded like a good idea.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this fic! I worked for longer than I'd like to admit on it.

After the clone was made, the first few months went by without much trouble. It wasn't long until things started spiraling downwards, though.

Keith was getting increasingly rude to everyone, but mostly Shiro and Lance, the people closest to him.

Lance got punched in the face, but it almost didn't even feel human. Shiro had it worse, being kicked in the shin, but the two got back up again.

He couldn't help but notice both Keith and Shiro were a bit off, there was something being hidden.

“Hey Lance, you coming?” Pidge asked, and Lance was pulled out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry,” Lance called, throwing his lunch tray away and running to catch up with the group.

Lance was purposely lagging behind, walking next to Keith.

“Hey, what's going on?” Lance asked, putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Normally you don't act like this.”

“What do you know?” Keith glared, shrugging Lance’s hand off his shoulder.

Lance persisted, though. Pulling Keith into the bathroom, he asked again.

“Seriously, what’s wrong-”

Then Lance realized. Keith didn't have any of the small freckles on his face like Lance remembered. And the shade of purple in his eyes didn't shine in the light, as they would normally.

No. The only explanation was that…

“Keith?”

‘Keith’ smirked, his smile not the teasing smile Lance had burned into his memory; instead it was more wicked, more… intimidating.

“I'm better than your Keith,” he laughed, the sound uncomfortably echoing through the bathroom walls. “He’s gone, and I'm the closest you'll get to the real thing.”

Those words struck a nerve, and Lance flinched.

It wasn't true. Keith wasn't dead.

“You,” Lance scowled, slowly backing towards the door.

“Have fun,” ‘Keith’ sang.

Lance pushed the bathroom door open, running down the school hallways and eventually spotting Shiro. The rest of the group probably split to each of their classes, but it wasn't necessarily a problem for Lance.

“Shiro!” Lance called. “Shiro, wait!”

Shiro turned around and Lance stumbled to a halt, panting.

“Keith- he’s a- he's not- Keith isnt-” Lance stammered, trying to catch his breath.

“Keith is a clone,” Shiro finished, and Lance nodded.

“How did you… know?” Lance panted.

Shiro winced. “I may or may not have fucked up…”

Lance widened his eyes, about to open his mouth to say something.

“But let me explain first, okay?”

Sighing, Lance nodded. “Go on.”

“I wasn't in the best state at the time, but I was on the floor with a tub of ice cream watching the news. Anyway, something happened and suddenly I was making a clone? I honestly don't know how, or why, but it felt like I was being… controlled. I blacked out after the last piece of the clone was made, and… That's all I remember.”

“What?” Lance blinked. “This honestly sounds like something the Galra clan would do. But… they couldn't possibly be interested in us, right?”

“They're opportunists,” Shiro blurted, taking a turn in the hallways. “We must have some object or quality they need, otherwise, this wouldn't have happened.”

“What are we going to do?” Lance asked, sighing. “I miss Keith, he would kick that clone’s ass if he were here.”

“I miss him too,” Shiro mumbled, looking down at the ground. “Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“We should probably wait on telling the others. It's hard enough losing a person once, but twice?” Shiro trailed off.

“Yeah, I…. I understand,” Lance sighed. “Stay safe, alright?”

Shiro nodded. “You too.”

The two went different directions, walking to their classes.

\---

Keith was almost there. Almost out of Lotor’s prison house.

Just open the door quietly, and you're out.

“What are you doing?”

Keith flinched. “I wanted to get a glass of water?”

Keith didn't necessarily like the fact that he could make up lies on the spot, but it was useful in this situation.

“That’s the front door,” Ezor pointed out.

“It is? All the doors look the same, I'm kind of lost,” Keith shrugged.

“I'll show you to the kitchen, but we're going right back to your room afterwards, okay?”

Keith nodded, following Ezor to the kitchen. He would have to be careful trying to escape next time. Maybe he can try the bathroom window next. He couldn't give off any signs that he was trying to leave the house, though. If he got caught, Lotor would make it almost impossible to escape.

Granted, he was lucky he encountered Ezor and not Zethrid or Narti. Ezor probably wouldn't tell Lotor that Keith wandered around at 3 am looking for some water.

Axca, however, was a mystery. A wild card. If she was in a good mood, she just might not give a shit if Keith tries to escape, but if she’s in a bad mood, good luck with that.

“Here's your water,” Ezor said, giving Keith the glass of water.

“Thanks,” Keith smiled, taking a sip of the water.

He was a little dehydrated, so water wasn't the worst idea he’s had. Ezor walked him back to his room, which was just a guest room with an extra-locked window and a bed.

“Good night, mullet child,” Ezor smiled, gently shutting the door.

Keith set down the glass on the nearby shelf, going through his options. He couldn't use the water excuse again today, he'd be called out. He couldn't try the front door again, there would definitely be someone there….

His only option was to wait a few days, and then try again in a different place.

Fuck.

\---

“You just let your friend get kidnapped,” Clone Keith sneered. “You're worse than me.”

“How could I know he was going to be kidnapped?!” Lance snapped. “I love him, okay? You wouldn't understand.”

“What makes you think he would like you back?” Clone Keith asked.

Lance flinched. He just wanted to be left alone.

“God, I don't fucking know, just go away,” Lance huffed. “Asshole.”

Clone Keith didn't move, instead pushing Lance’s homework aside and leaning in. “I would like you back.”

Lance pushed Clone Keith away, noticing a switch on the back of his neck. Gathering his homework, he stood up, glaring at the clone.

“I don't date assholes. Bye.”

\---

“Acxa, can I ask you a favor?” Keith asked.

Turning around, Acxa noticed Keith’s concern.

“Shoot,” Acxa said, leaning on the wall.

She could see something clutched in Keith’s hand, but she didn't know what. It looked important to him, whatever it was.

“This is… my last chance to escape. I need your help,” Keith sighed.

Acxa raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting that, but she wasn't refusing.

“...Alright. What do you have in return?”

Keith took a deep breath, and held his hand out, revealing the item he was clutching. It was a red crystal, hanging off of a black string. It seemed to glitter in the light, looking like the crystal contained a fire.

Honestly, if Keith was willing to give up something that important to him, she couldn't refuse.

“Deal.”

The plan started at 2:00 am. Ezor and Acxa scanned the coast, and urged Keith along when they decided it was clear. Sneaking across the rooms was rather easy, since Ezor was in charge of the security cameras and turned them off before they went on their mission.

Acxa chose a time when she knew it was just them on patrol, so they wouldn't encounter Zethrid or Narti. Lotor was unpredictable, so they still had to be careful. Ezor was 67% sure he was sleeping.

Ezor unlocked a room, which seemed to be a game room. It was filled with different games, and had a big table in the center. The windows in this room were always unlocked, due to the door being locked instead.

“We're probably going to get in trouble for this,” Ezor whispered.

“Not if only we know what happened,” Acxa smirked.

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Keith smiled. “I owe you my life.”

“Don't worry about it, mullet child,” Ezor smiled back.

Acxa tossed Keith the necklace back, watching his expression change to confusion.

“Keep it, you idiot,” Acxa smiled, opening the window for him.

Keith hugged Acxa, and she froze, surprised. Slowly, she hugged back, awkwardly patting his head.

Letting go of the hug, Keith smiled.

“Thank you.”

Ezor giggled. “Be free, butterfly!”

“But seriously, be safe,” Acxa pointed out. “I don't know if we'll be able to pull this again.”

“Don't worry about it,” Keith said, climbing on the windowsill. “Hope things turn out well for you guys.”

With that, Keith jumped out of the house, sprinting away.

Ezor and Acxa waved, waiting until Keith was out of sight.

“You did a good,” Ezor smiled at Acxa.

Acxa smiled back.

“No. We did a good.”

While running down the sidewalk, Keith quickly placed where he was. Honestly, it was about four miles away from where he lived, which confused him. It was… oddly close.

“Two hours of walking? I guess it's worth it,” Keith mumbled, looking at his necklace. “I'm coming, Lance.”

Putting the necklace back around his neck, Keith began his quest and jogged in the direction of his house.

\---

Shiro woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing. Groaning, he rolled out of bed. Who would be at the door this time of night?

Clone Keith opened the door first.

“Shiro-” it was Keith’s voice. “Who the hell are you?”

Could that be… Keith? He’s alive?

“Oh, sweetie, I'm your replacement-”

Clone Keith was cut off with a punch to the face. The robot seemed to have shorted, falling to the ground.

“Keith?” Shiro stammered. “You're alive?”

“Shiro!” Keith exclaimed, stumbling towards him and hugging him.

Shiro hugged back, smiling. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too!”

“What happened? Are you hurt? Did they do anything?”

“They just kept me in a room with a locked window and gave me food and water,” Keith shrugged. “I wouldn't have escaped if it wasn't for the two girls that helped me.”

“I'm glad you're back,” Shiro smiled, letting go of the hug.

“Me too, but I walked for like three hours, I'm tired,” Keith laughed.

\---

“Guys, I have a big announcement!” Shiro exclaimed, causing the group of friends to look at him. “Keith is back!”

Keith stepped out from behind Shiro, waving.

“Keith!” Lance screeched, tackling him in a hug. “You're back! And you’re real!”

Lance poked the freckles on Keith’s cheeks, and Keith giggled.

“Wait, if that’s the real one, who was here for the past few weeks?” Pidge asked.

“I'm sorry, that was a clone,” Shiro mumbled.

“Why was I cloned?” Keith asked, sitting down at the table next to Lance.

Shiro and Lance explained, and Keith had a prominent look of confusion.

“What the shit?”

\---

Keith encountered the clone a couple hours later. The similarities were almost perfect, and Keith almost felt like he was looking in a mirror.

A weird-ass mirror, with an evil version of him.

“What the fuck, I thought I punched you out,” Keith said, getting a pen out of his pocket and clicking it.

“You think you can defeat me with a pen?” Clone Keith laughed, and Keith was visibly uncomfortable.

That laugh was so similar to his, but so different. It was… repulsively evil.

Clone Keith brought out a kitchen knife from his pocket, and lunged forward. Keith quickly blocked the attack with his pen, pushing forward so that Clone Keith would be forced to step back.

“I hope you know this is my favorite pen, and I hate the fact that it has to be ruined by you,” Keith scowled, swiping to the side.

The clone stumbled, but attempted another attack, which was dodged. Keith grabbed the clone’s arm and stabbed it with his pen, but it didn't do much, and the clone swung at him once again.

“I’m sure I'm more interesting than that pen of yours,” Clone Keith smirked.

Keith thrusted the pen in an upwards fashion, flinging the kitchen knife in the air and over the wall, the blade landing on the ground. His pen was badly damaged, the plastic frayed and the grip almost completely sliced off, which irked Keith.

“The pen’s definitely more interesting, sorry,” Keith smirked, and kicked Clone Keith in the leg, causing the robot to fall down the steps with a metallic clatter.

“Hmm, so you are a worthy opponent after all,” Clone Keith grinned, walking away.

Keith scowled. He needed to find a way to actually defeat the clone, otherwise fighting was pointless.

“Hey, Keith, do you wanna hang out at my place today?” Lance panted, running up to Keith. “I have something to tell you.”

“Of course,” Keith smiled.

\---

“So, what did you need to tell me?” Keith asked, taking a seat next to Lance on the side of the bed.

Lance took a deep breath. “I- um… I wanted to tell you, yknow, since the whole kidnapping thing I realized I didn’t want to wait any longer to tell you…” he stammered.

Keith nodded, encouraging Lance to go on.

“I love you, Keith,” Lance blurted. “Romantically.”

Lance tensed as he waited for Keith’s answer. He didn't know if Keith liked him that way or just thought of him as a friend.

“I love you, too,” Keith whispered, smiling. “Romantically.”

Lance felt like he could breathe again, and smiled back, admiring Keith’s bright purple eyes and the freckles that dotted his face. They both leaned toward each other, and Lance brought his hand up to the side of Keith’s face, gently pulling him closer. 

Keith gazed lovingly at Lance, and closed the gap between their lips, tilting his head a little to the side as he kissed him. Lance immediately melted into the kiss, smiling as Keith wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.

The two parted for air, barely getting two breaths in before going back for more, the kisses more frequent and intense compared to the first.

The two paused when Keith’s cellphone rang nearby, playing the Apple ringtone even though it was a Samsung. Lance knew it was Keith’s way of pranking people, and he had to admit it was a good one.

“Ugh, it's Shiro,” Keith sighed. “I have to answer this one or he'll kill me.”

“Don't worry about it,” Lance smiled, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Keith’s cheek.

Keith smiled at Lance, holding his hand as he answered the call.

“Shiro?” Keith asked.

“You know I hate to interrupt you two pining nerds, but this is an emergency,” Shiro said, his voice sounding urgent.

“What? What’s happening?” Keith asked, his expression concerned.

“Your clone is looking for us, and has one of your swords,” Shiro explained. “I don't have much time until he finds me.”

“I'll be right there, hang on,” Keith stated, hanging up and putting his phone away.

“What’s happening?” Lance asked.

“It’s the clone. He's looking for us and he has one of my swords,” Keith explained, slipping his red jacket on.

“I'm coming too,” Lance stood up.

“You want to?” Keith asked.

“I know the clone has a switch on the back of his neck, but to get it, we're going to have to work together,” Lance said. “And that means one of us has to distract him.”

“Alright, then let's go, Blueberry.”

Lance blushed at the nickname, running out the door with Keith.

\---

“Here, take my pocket knife,” Keith suggested, holding out the knife for Lance.

“Okay, are you sure?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded. “You need something to defend yourself with.”

Lance took the knife, holding it at his side. “Thanks.”

Keith unlocked the door, flinging it open. If the clone was there, he would have been hit by the door. However, they were met with silence instead of a metallic thud, and they stepped into the room.

“I'm going to get a knife from my room,” Keith whispered to Lance.

“I'll cover you,” Lance whispered.

The two made their way to Keith’s room without any trouble, and Keith got his red knife, quickly retreating out of the room.

“Alright, I'm not gonna play hide and seek with this fucker,” Keith huffed. “Let's just yell insults at him until he makes himself present.”

“Come out, you fucking noodle!” Keith yelled, and Lance snorted.

“Noodle? That’s the best you can do?” Lance laughed a little.

“I may or may not have finished my lunch today,” Keith shrugged.

Lance smiled at Keith. “You're adorable, you know?”

“Not as adorable as you,” Keith smirked.

“Ah, so you finally appear,” Clone Keith grinned, pointing his sword at Keith. “And you've brought a friend.”

“Boyfriend,” Keith corrected, pointing his red knife at the clone.

“How cute,” Clone Keith spat. “Too bad you two are going to be separated after this.”

Keith scowled, lunging at the clone. The two viciously swiped their swords at each other, blocking attack after attack. Flipping his knife, Keith sliced at the clone, barely nicking the paint on his face.

Clone Keith glared, swinging the sword at Keith. Keith ducked, wrenching the sword out of the clone’s hand right after it went over his head. Now dual wielding a sword and a knife, Keith slashed at the clone, forcing him backwards.

Throwing a punch, Clone Keith attempted to fight back. Keith smirked as he held the knife in front of the clone’s fist, the blade slicing through the middle and cutting some of the wires, disabling that hand.

Clone Keith was about to fight back, but before he could, Lance tackled him, slicing off the switch on the back of the clone’s neck.

“Checkmate, bitch,” Lance smirked as the robot powered down, falling limp.

“Great job, Lance,” Keith smiled, setting down the knife and stepping toward Lance, who stood up.

The two kissed, happily embracing each other. When they pulled away for air, Lance smiled.

“Sharp work, Samurai.”

“I see you two are finally a thing,” Shiro laughed.

“Damn it Takashi, you had to ruin the moment,” Keith groaned, although there was no real fight to his words.

Shiro laughed. “I'm happy for you guys. Or should I say, gays.”

Lance laughed. “Thanks, brother-in-law.”

Keith planted more kisses on Lance’s face, smiling as Lance pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a kiss.

“No, but seriously, what do we do with this dead robot?” Shiro asked.

“Burn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit thanks for reading :) Please drop a kudos or a comment if you can, I love all nyall


End file.
